


Art masterpost for Cleaning House

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired By, Part 5 of Universe 1 of ainamclane's serie "Little Black Dress RT Challenge", Pre-Slash, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Art masterpost for the fiction"Cleaning House"written by ainamclane.Summary: The Dead Air leaves Tony with many changes. And a new sense of responsibility to the Team.





	Art masterpost for Cleaning House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cleaning House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654610) by [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane). 



> A special thank you to ainamclane, for your inputs on my drafts artworks and for your all around support, both are greatly appreciated. I still need my betaviewer! :D
> 
> Also, I would like to thank ainamclane for giving me the pleasure to read a completed version of "Cleaning House". ;) You have no idea how happy I was!
> 
> "Cleaning House" is part 5 of Universe 1 of ainamclane's serie "Little Black Dress RT Challenge".  
> Here is the link for Universe 1 : http://archiveofourown.org/series/308424

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
